I was alive
by epicmuffins
Summary: Follow two cats, a loner named Shadow and a kitty pet named Felix, through a brief description of their lived until their death. Each story is indirectly connected in some way. One-shot. If you like it I might make a longer version of it!


**HEY GUYS! So here's something I made for a contest in one of the forums I go on, RadianceClan. Hope you like it!**

A small black she cat was sitting on a roof, looking over the many nests of Twoleg place. On her chest was a patch of white fur, and her eyes were a bright green. She was strangely… transparent. Her bright green eyes looked over all of the nests, remembering when she was once living here.

She could see the mail box in which she was found, abandoned. She could remember moving to live with another family, where she was given the name Shadow. She remembered everyone from that family. The mother, the father, the older brother Nick who had named her, and the youngest, Ryan. She remembered how grateful she was to that family.

But, that didn't last.

She ended up running away from the family, wanting to be able to live on her own, She wanted freedom! The thrill of being able to hunt and live for herself! Even the possibility of finding a mate!

But, again, that didn't last.

Unfortunately, Shadow had no idea how to survive. She still had her claws, she heard her house folk talking about removing them. She didn't know how to hunt, so if she was lucky she would come across a piece of crow food to eat. She didn't have to worry about water at least. Then she met another she cat, Sophie. She taught her how to hunt and how to survive. She even brought her back to live with her and her brother, Frankie.

That didn't last, either.

Shadow left Sophie and Frankie a few seasons later. She was grateful to them, yes, but she wanted to live on her own, to help people like Sophie helped her. She found a home on the other side of twoleg place and lived there for a while. She was even able to help people, like Sophie did.

Like everything else in her life, that didn't last.

One day, when she was chasing a rat, she got hit by a monster when crossing the thunderpath. She died.

On the other side of Twoleg place, a ginger tom was sitting in front of a yard, looking at the door, wanting to see his house folk one last time. His light ginger fur had darker ginger stripes, and he had dark amber eyes. Like Shadow, he was transparent. His story was much different from Shadow's.

He was born in a small house with a big family. Him and his littermates were either being given to one of the house folk's friends or sold. For him, one of the house folk, Sonja, gave him to her friend, Stacey. She lived in a family of 4 others. The mother, the father, and her two younger siblings, Scott and Suzie. He was given the name Felix.

Felix lived the the family of five for a few weeks, then went with Stacey when she moved. He wasn't allowed outside, but he tried to go out so many times. After a few years, Stacey moved back to where they used to live, though not in the same house. She rented a house with one of her friends, Chrisy, who owned one of his siblings.

After a while of living there, they stayed with Stacey's family again. By now, the mother wasn't living with them anymore. He wondered what happened to her. There was another family there now, though. The female was called Elizabeth, and she had two sons, Nick and Ryan. Scott went along well with Ryan, and Suzie went along well with Nick. All of them loved Felix, and Stacey was happy that Nick, Ryan, Scott, and Suzie were able to play with the very playful tom.

Stacey moved into another house with her boyfriend Jeremy. He had two dogs, and Felix tended to ignore them. One day he was able to leave the house and went onto the thunderpath, not realizing that some dogs had seen him. The dogs killed Felix.

Shadow and Felix both looked up at the full moon. Their time reminiscing in the past was up, Shadow couldn't see Sophie of Frankie, and Felix only caught a glimpse of Stacey. Unknown to both of them, each one had the same thought going through their heads before they disappeared completely from this world.

_I was alive._

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Amazing? Don't even think about doing it again? TELL MAH PLEASE!**


End file.
